The Stone Hurl Challenge
General Information This is a simple competitive challenge to promote the Battlegrounds. Hurl the stone, rank high, rake in ATs as a prize. * First: Available from Tuesday, July 7, 2009 to Sunday, July 12, 2009 * Second: Available from Thursday, June 16, 2011 to Friday, June 24, 2011 * Third: Available from Thursday, September 22, 2011 to Tuesday, September 27, 2011 There is an . ;Common mechanics You'll have three attempts to hurl the stone. On each one, you must roll a . After the third, you hurl the stone and Greeny, Zumryn's assistant, will tell you the distance you've scored, and if it's your best score yet. Adventurers tied for distance will share rank, and thus they will all receive the appropriate prize. ;Tips Winning seems like a question of mere luck, given most adventurers have all their stats at 20. Speculation has raged wild on the forum, with no definite conclusions Prerequisites * Access to Zumryn's Battlegrounds * 250 gold the first time you try. The Stone Hurl Challenge I This event was available from Tuesday, July 7, 2009 to Sunday, July 12, 2009 You can participate in this challenge once every six hours. The mechanics are similar to the other Challenges in which you must save your game for your attempt to be recorded, and you can't Quit to try again. ;Rewards * 1st Place - 64 Adventurer Tokens * 2nd Place - 48 Adventurer Tokens * 3rd Place - 32 Adventurer Tokens * 4th Place - 24 Adventurer Tokens Also, in addition to the AT prizes, every one on the winner's list received 8,192 General XP and 2,048 XP to All skills and powers. Official List of Winners The Stone Hurl Challenge II It was available from Thursday, June 16, 2011 to Friday, June 24, 2011 As with the previous one, you could try once every six hours. Prizes were: * 1st Place - 64 Adventurer Tokens * 2nd Place - 32 Adventurer Tokens * 3rd Place - 16 Adventurer Tokens * 4th Place - 8 Adventurer Tokens * 5th Place - 8 Adventurer Tokens * 6th Place - 8 Adventurer Tokens ;Originally Posted by srythgm Three number of prizes for the Stone Hurl Challenge II has been increased from 3 to 6. The top 6 hurlers will now win Adventurer Tokens! All who participate will earn an Experience reward and those who manage to achieve a mark of at least 7 feet will earn an additional Experience bonus. Good luck...and remember to lift with your legs! Encounter with Jirilsa As you go to your first toss, you meet a sorceress from Asphyr. You bump into her and she is very rude and threatening to you. You can: * Ignore her and proceed to the challenge: nothing else happens and you proceed to the Breaker. * Try to apologize again: If you try to apologize, she gets madder and hurls a spell at you; you can try to stop it with Fortification or Telekinesis 50+, or a . If you fail either you receive ~35 damage. You then have a pretty easy subdual fight and get a little combat xp and 64 to general and she storms off. You can then proceed to the Breaker. * Demand an apology from her: . If you succeed, she apologizes and introduces herself as Jirilsa. You learn that she is a sorceress from Asphyr and that she has come to Iron Crown Isle as an emissary of the Grey Mage. You get 64 general xp and move on. Failure leads to the same section as if you tried to apologize again. This encounter has no future significance. Srythadventurer cheating On the middle of the challenge, made an impossible 24 feet mark. This was, however, . Final leaderboard XP Rewards Characters who tossed over 7 feet were rewarded with 2048 General XP and 256 AS&P XP. Those who didn't reach the mark received 1024 General and 128 AS&P XP. The Stone Hurl Challenge III Available from Thursday, September 22, 2011 to Tuesday, September 27, 2011, as part of Adventurer Appreciation Month 2011 You can toss five times each day, and you can do them all at once. For the rest, it's the same as previous times. The prizes are: * 1st Place - 32 Adventurer Tokens * 2nd Place - 24 Adventurer Tokens * 3rd Place - 16 Adventurer Tokens * 4th Place - 8 Adventurer Tokens The XP reward for participating is 2,048 General and 256 AS&P XP. The champions of this contest are Category:Limited-time events